


纯情浪漫公寓 01

by silovie



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silovie/pseuds/silovie
Summary: 摄影师和健身教练的租房风波岩、健友情客串





	纯情浪漫公寓 01

休息日做什么最舒服？答案是躺在家中。平时马不停蹄跑现场和影棚，终于迎来假期，他要好好在家赖上一整天。

被子蓬松而柔软，登坂趴上去摊平了两条腿，任平板里的综艺节目笑闹着，不一会儿就眼皮打架。

特邀嘉宾好像在宣传近期的新片，等下次放假就去买影院最后一排票，他迷糊着记下日程。

看电影是他的常规活动，如果有人问起登坂桑你喜欢看什么类型，登坂万年不变的铿锵回答都是，内容随便，主要是去学习摄影手法。仿佛那个看着感人至深的情节在黑暗中偷偷抹眼的不是他，而是别人似的。外表冷酷的摄影师登坂广臣，其不为人知的爱好是罗曼蒂克电影，要是合作的杂志社里那群少女模特们知道了，肯定会捂住脸夸张尖叫。

门外滴滴答答的响声干扰了他入眠，几天前他就注意到天花板角落有一小滩湿痕，看来现在是更严重了。单身青年登坂租的屋子除了客厅卫生间就是卧室，为了通勤便利和遇到更多的工作机会，他毫不犹豫选了这处靠近市中心的地区，房屋面积则不得不将就。

滴水声时断时续，被子蒙头也无济于事，登坂恼火地跳下床。天花板上扩散的大滩水渍一抬头就能看见，源头是客厅与卫生间相接的角落。更糟糕的是，水痕还一路往下浸湿了墙壁，他钟爱的壁纸被泡得翘起边角，挂在附近的木质相框也差点受波及。

 

登坂的脑子转得飞快，他想起最近在电梯里打过照面的一个家伙，是张新面孔。之所以有印象，是因为那人身上的香味是他瞧不上的那种，极淡的香水调被超市沐浴露的气味掩盖了大半，还不如不喷。眯到快看不见的笑眼也奇奇怪怪，像在故意掩藏什么不良心思。

对方摁下的按钮就在他上面一层。与陌生人打交道多了，他习惯性地客套几句，接收到一个重要信息，那人的房号和他一样。

目标很快锁定，除了脑筋反应快，登坂的行动力也快，他立即走到楼上。虽然对大部分人来说现在是工作日，但万一对方在家呢。

门开了，一个热气腾腾的脑袋探出来，向后梳的湿发难以维持形状，垂了一两缕搭在额头上。看在接话尚属礼貌，他选择忽略这些细节。讲明来意后，对方那张被热度熏红的脸一下子变得更红，连声道歉自己搬来不久还不清楚房间具体情况，并十分配合地跟着登坂到受灾现场以及他自己的屋内对比检查。

大概率是因为楼上浴室地板的防水层失效，那人的家里安然无恙，倒霉的只有住在正下方的登坂。

实在对不起、给您添麻烦了、一定尽快维修。男人不停向他赔罪，半干的头发跟着前后甩动，急得眼角都隐约泛红。这栋公寓专门用以出租，初期装修再怎么完备，也经不住来来去去的住户折腾，这家伙也是不凑巧摊上了上一任造成的隐患，姑且是半个受害者。

登坂放下抱在胸前的手臂，既然确定问题能得到解决，他也不过多在意，至于屋里的那些挽救工作还是由他自己想办法。事情谈妥，他下楼继续补眠了。

 

健身房排班表上，周末的休息日是抢手货，而对于刚来的新人注定难以享受。这周三轮到今市隆二放假，白天他没闲着，趁着公园人少出去跑了一圈。

流汗使他愉快，跑动时上臂和肩胛处的肌肉搏动有种活着的实感。计步器的数字飞涨，他跟着默数最近自己身上发生的一系列愉快变化，朋友邀他来新的城市、在热闹地段找到新工作、搬进氛围温馨的公寓……下次休假他计划去周边逛一逛，好好感受新生活的美好气息。

回家冲完澡，门铃突然响了。好奇工作日有谁会来，结果猫眼中是有几分熟悉的面孔，好像是住他楼下的人。电梯里相遇时，那人从头到脚无不光鲜。

在健身房接待了一段时间的学员，今市学到不少察言观色的本事，他赶紧取下搭在脖子上的毛巾，套好了背心，想了想又披上外套。

对方语调平和，背后却隐隐压着怒火。他跟人下楼一看，自己也倒吸冷气，渗水情况确实惨烈。好在再三道歉中，那人的恼怒逐渐转为无奈，还免了他室内装潢的赔偿。

送走来客后，今市瘫坐在狭窄的小型沙发上，看来新生活没有想象的顺利。

 

 

***

如果一心期盼好事，可能左等右等也不来，而烦恼一旦降临，却十分容易绵延不绝。

房东人在外地暂时无法前来处理，给了今市其他帮手的电话，答复也是一周后才能上门。为了防止浴室防水层恶化，在此期间他只好中止洗浴。

偏偏次日下班前辈们叫上新人去喝酒，等今市大汗淋漓沾了一身油烟，才想起来洗澡已被禁止的事。公司关了门，朋友也不在家，他拖着沉重的步子往回走，实在不愿就此入睡。

脑海中蹦出一张眼熟的面孔，和那人打交道还算顺畅，他决定去碰碰运气。

“打扰您了，我是那个，呃，楼上的……”

一开门登坂就被酒味和烤串味薰了满头满脸，他当然记得眼前的人，还有今市这个跟他一样少见的姓氏。

比起惊人的酒气，穿着运动卫衣的男人意外地清醒，他不好意思朝走廊退了一步，挤出微笑说明借用浴室的缘由，越到后面声音越小。在登坂看来，那个笑有点苦涩。

“进来吧。”

他叹口气，把门往外推开了一点。

开门的瞬间今市吓了一跳，大晚上面前突然一张惨白的脸，换谁都会被吓到。登坂从面膜纸的空洞处盯着他，看得他说话都不利索了，诚惶诚恐跟在对方身后进了屋。浴室布局和设施都跟他那里差不多，热水洒在身上的那一刻，他暂时放下了心结。

 

电视剧还没播到广告，水声便停了，接着一阵悉悉索索。今市没带吹风也没用他的，毛巾搓揉完头发就出了浴室。先前的浊气消失得一干二净，没了香水的画蛇添足，对方的沐浴露味道也没印象中那么不堪，反而透着清爽。

登坂朝那边瞥了一眼，单薄的家居外套裹着男人还散发热气的躯体，肩背和身前的肌肉将布料撑得满满当当，露在外面的手腕脚踝却很纤细。工作缘故他见过不少身材，眼前这种属于上乘，敏锐的开关一打开，登坂已经在琢磨哪种姿势更上镜、布景如何搭配等等职业性问题。

沙发上的男人揭了面膜，肤色发亮的脸上更显眉眼清晰，凝重的目光则为俊朗五官增了几分含有压迫感的魅力，今市被盯得又开始紧张起来。

 

“明天晚上，你有空吗？”他快速组织着语言，“我请你吃饭。”

“行啊。”

登坂话不多，可一开口那种压迫力便更加真切，于是他道谢后匆匆跑回楼上。

 

还在思考拍摄角度的时候，今市已经走了，登坂继续将整套出片效果在脑中构想完毕。

明明有副结实身板，唇上也蓄着一排惹眼的胡子，却不显得粗鲁，配上覆满前额的刘海和很容易就露出的笑容，比起登坂最初的记忆要爽朗不少。

他进了浴室准备收拾残局，台面地板上却无半点积水、毛发的踪影，登坂在心里又给楼上的邻居加了几分。

手机嘟嘟地响了，好友在LINE上喊他，他按了一串过去，大意是明晚临时有事改天再聚。

 

 

***

麻烦事耽搁下去不太好，工作时兢兢业业的今市决心拿出干劲直面生活难题，他请来擅长工匠活儿的朋友上门帮忙。腐坏的防水层被撬掉，重新铺了一遍，只是为了等涂料干燥还得晾几天，他仍然无法洗澡。

“我说隆酱，你上我那儿住几天得啦。”

身份业余手法却很专业的山下喝完他递过去的饮料，又起身四处检查了一遍。

“我不要紧的，健酱你安心忙旅馆的事吧。”

山下最近在筹备开新店，大大小小的杂事不少。中午吃完饭，两人便各自道别。

“其他方面怎么样？”临走时好友拍拍他的肩，“万一被人欺负了一定要说出来，我去帮你扁他。”

“怎么会有人打得过我，我是教练。”

“我是说，隆二你脾气太好了，危急时刻必须及时出手。”

“没事的，”今市想起了楼下邻居的脸，那人借他浴室的时候没嘲笑他一身乱七八糟，还给他拿了把吹风，当然他不好意思用，“这里的人都挺好。”

拎着工具包的男人转身走了一段，今市又把人叫住了。

“健酱，上次那家店好预约吗？”

 

今市找的吃饭地点要经过一段拐来拐去的石板路，巷子里安静又昏暗，登坂想，可别是把他堵在这里好下手。等掀开居酒屋门帘，里面的人声鼎沸和菜肴鲜香令他愣了一秒，他还不知道附近有这样别有洞天的地方。菜是真好吃，自酿酒也是真好喝，对面的今市连连给他递盘子让他别客气，他也就顺势真不客气了。

咦今市你也喜欢吃这个，某某地方的招牌就是这道特别棒。是吗我刚来这边，其实这家店也是朋友带我来的下次我去试试你推荐的。我也没来很久，才几个月而已……

他们年龄差不多，对各自工作的热情和抱怨的地方也差不多。杯盏碰撞得愈发频繁，等到从盘腿而坐的榻上起身时，登坂已经在摇晃了。

隆二扶好你朋友啊，老板在柜台后面招手，扛着他一条胳膊的今市笑了笑。这人笑得比平时还灿烂，登坂晕晕乎乎挂在对方身上，到了门外被冷风一吹才发觉贴得太紧，他靠墙根站了一会儿醒酒。

清醒后旁边的人却不见了，仔细一望，今市蹲在几米外的自动贩卖机前面。登坂以为他喝吐了，走近却发现那人正在发呆。

 

“登坂君你来了，我还准备等会儿过去接你。”今市仰头看他，透着精神劲儿的眼睛眨了眨，额前的刘海被风吹得有些变形。

“我没事，能自己走路，”登坂靠着贩卖机努力使自己站稳，“你在这儿干什么。”

“买水。”

他接过今市递来的一瓶，是解酒的牛乳饮料。对方依然一动不动地蹲着。

“怎么了，没货了吗？”

“不是，”男人拨开跑到眼前的刘海，一副冥思苦想的样子，“我还没选好自己的。”

这个跟这个，都是最近出的热门款，口味也都不错……登坂听着一连串的念叨，朝空气翻了个白眼，又很想笑。他左掏右掏翻出硬币，塞进贩卖机啪啪锤打着按钮，对方选项中的两瓶饮料相继落到取物口。

“都买不就得了。”

今市一脸惊讶地看着哈哈大笑的男人偏头去够瓶子，又歪着扔给他，最后再一歪一倒，滚到了地上。眼看登坂的脑袋要撞上墙，他一把将人抱住。

落入一个暖烘烘的地方，登坂觉得比靠着又冷又硬的墙壁舒服多了。对方似乎在问他什么，嘴唇一张一合，吵得他无法睡下去，他索性仰头用自己的堵住对方。

唇上的触感湿润而柔软，带着果酒的甜味，舔完表面的糖分他还嫌不够，又探到里面继续寻找。等差不多了他便往人身上一趴，安然睡去。

 

 

***

一大早登坂广臣请完假，端坐在自己的床上顺起时间线。他吃完饭站在店外醒酒、今市给了他水、他又帮今市买了……后来他们走到巷口今市拦了出租车、他自己找到钥匙开门、今市走了。

中间的情节登坂想跳过，但脑中偏偏故障似地循环那一段，而且是全方位立体播放。胡子擦过脸部时的瘙痒、对方口中要喊又喊不完整只能喘出来的气声，他全都记得。

他坐不住了，发完“我等会儿就到”的LINE一路赶到娱乐街，站在挂着营业外牌子的卡拉OK店门口大喊“岩田”，老板边打呵欠边给他开门。

 

“出什么大事了，臣桑，”岩田揉着眼睛，“我要去睡觉了。”

说是老板，但岩田也兼着这家小店的员工。昨晚被好友放了鸽子他倒不怎么生气，可在他打烊了休息的时间跑来，他实在没力气奉陪。面前的男人眼中带着血丝，眼圈一片青紫，与平时的英俊形象相去甚远，岩田这才渐渐紧张起来。

你被情敌打了？我还没对象。你得罪客户大佬被教训了？我刚领了奖金。老板要泡你你誓死不从于是被开除了？你怎么不去转行当编剧。

“我亲了一个男的。”

登坂的眉头皱得像刚喝完一万杯柠檬汁。

“啊？就这个？”岩田向后靠去，指指窗外，“隔壁那条街天天都有男的和男的抱在一起亲。”

“我以前没亲过，你又不是不知道。”

“这种事情嘛，突然开窍也正常，哎你想去那边的哪一家？我帮你要优惠。”

不开玩笑了岩酱，那人就住我楼上我还会碰到他。那不是更方便，下次带人一起来我给你们开情侣包厢。别老想着你的生意了，快帮帮我。

 

“那好——”岩田清了清嗓子，十指交叉叠在下巴上，登坂也跟着往前倾，两人像在密谋干一票惊天大案，“我提几个问题。”

“是你主动亲的他？”

“是的。”

“他没有拒绝？”

“呃……没有。”

“你们还有过别的亲密接触？”

“有吧。”

家中的浴室是他的私密空间之一，正想着今市穿着贴身薄衫的样子突然浮现出来，登坂晃了晃头。坐他对面的男孩偷偷笑了，他赶紧解释并不是对方第一时间想的那样。

“他性格怎么样？”

“还可以。”

“长相身材呢？”

“可以……从摄影取材角度来看，你别笑了。”

“最后一个问题，第一次交流他给你留下了深刻印象。”

“……算是吧。”

是指粗心的方面，哪有人对自己的房间状况那么迷糊。登坂想起自己还没处理家中泡水的墙壁。

岩田年纪比他小，某方面识人经验却很丰富，他停顿片刻，两手大力拍了一下腿。

“臣桑，快请我去吃饭。”

“为什么？”

“庆祝你告别单身。”

 

 

***

一整个下午，站在镜头后的登坂都在走神，他让助理拍完剩下的场景，自己找了个角落坐着。岩田的话还在他耳边打转。

不用怀疑，这就是有戏。说得跟真的一样，你又没女朋友或者男朋友。来我店里的大妈大叔比你拍过的模特多多了，这都看不出来我也不用吃这口饭了。

熬到下班，登坂走上人潮涌动的街头，红绿灯切换得太慢，他放任视线随意游荡。对面大楼多了几个新灯箱，其中一个印着的店名他似乎听过，那是家健身房，可他基本不去，那又是从哪儿知道的……

 

终于轮到绿灯，多个方向的人潮流动到斑马线上。一个鼓囊囊的手拎行李包撞到他的腿，里面似乎装的都是些衣物，他倒不怎么疼，可对方立刻拼命道歉。嗓音很好听，不对怎么有些耳熟，是非常耳熟。

白色短袖和白色运动裤衬得人神采奕奕，偏长的刘海被弹力发带束起，完整地显出一张温和笑脸。今市隆二也认出了他，转为关切地问候他醉酒后身体如何，并且还不好意思地自责，昨天没仔细照顾到他的情况。

“你呢？你……还好吧？”

登坂努力将目光从对方的嘴唇附近移开。说不定今市根本不记得那个荒唐的吻，可真忘了的话，他又有些不是滋味。

“我酒量挺好的，一般喝不醉。”

健身教练对自己的身体素质很有自信，忽然他像是想到什么，脸慢慢红了，和登坂当初敲开他的门的时候一样。

 

登坂作决定一向迅速，趁今市转身时他上前握住了行李包的提手。

我们交往吧。什么？我和你，我们交往吧。咦，可是，我……

今市矮他几公分，低头时他看不见对方表情。等待的时间比红绿灯还漫长，他另一只垂在身侧的手心快捏出汗。难道他是摆在今市面前的两瓶同类型的饮料之一？或者直接就是今市最喜欢的那种口味？

好啊。

男人抬起头，那个他所熟悉的笑容依然挂在脸上。

 

红灯又亮了，一辆长长的宣传车从他们面前驶过，车身刷着罗马字母组成的歌名，含义是“为你着迷”。

 

 

to be continued

 


End file.
